Stupid Love
by justwannawritestuff
Summary: The persistent bullying has come back to bite Kevin in the butt when he's forced to be tutored by Double-D. Who'll fall first?
1. Chapter 1

Edd was situating his hat over his black hair and getting ready for school. All night he crammed for a possible pop quiz and got not more than five hours of sleep. His studying became distracted last night due to his more frequent bullying from Kevin and his posse. Edd was the main, and sometimes _only_ , objective in that crews daily bullying runs. His sanctuary was becoming the one place he wasn't safe in. He'd be safer in a dark alley at 1am than at his own school. The constant bullying was causing Double-D to become more distant from Ed and Eddy. The last time he had spoken to either of them was two days ago when Ed told him he was going to ask Nazz to tell Kevin to be nicer to Edd. Unfortunately, nothing had changed. Edd was locking the door to his house and pulling out his bike key when a shadow began to cool the heat on his back. Attempting to look from the corner of his eye, another shadow approached behind him, a much larger one. Oh how he hoped it wasn't Kevin and his friends this early in the morning.

"Ooooh, so scary. It's a ghooooooost!" One of the shadows began to sway its arms over its head.

"Oh cut it out Ed, he knows it's us." Eddy stood with his arms crossed up against Edd's house. Although Eddy was in his line of sight now, Double-D still jumped.

"Heavens Eddy! Don't scare me like that." His hand gripped his chest.

"Whoooa Double-D, you look tired." Inches away from Edd's face, Ed inspected the bags under his eyes.

"Stop that Ed. I was up studying, unlike the two of you. Now if you don't mind, I've got to get to school." He bent down to unlock his bike when Eddy's meaty hand slapped down onto his back.

"We've all gotta be getting to school Double-D, what's the rush? We came to walk with you." Edd swatted away Eddy's hand and hopped onto his bike.

"How thoughtful, but I'd really rather go on my own. I'll see you later." Edd fastened his helmet as he said his goodbye, and road off into the scorching sun. Ed waved to Double-D despite the fact that he was far down the road and didn't turn back to look at the two he'd abandoned.

The key continued to slip from Edd's fingers as he began having nervous sweats. His beady eyes flashed in every direction each second to watch for the cruel group whose day schedule began with "Beating Edd". Each shadow that approached him made him jump and lose the key from his grip. He finally calmed down for a split second to lock his bike and rushed to his locker. Books were being pulled from his raggedy messenger bag, but he left his biology book and pencil bag in his care. Rushing off to the second floor, the shoelaces from his right shoe began to unlace. Beads of sweat continued to run down his head as he began climbing the stairs. As he reached the top, his speed increased. Unaware of his untied shoe, he stepped on the lace, pulling it and strangling his foot. His messenger bag flew over his head, taking his hat with him.

"OH NO!" He yelled as he reached for his hat. Rapidly, he secured the black rag onto his head before anyone could see his exposed hair. He tied his shoe, forgetting all about his scheduled bullying, and freaked out about the breeze he felt in his hair. Standing firm with two tied shoes, he picked up his bag and went to open the door to his class. Inches away from the handle, his hand reached out to the metal that would lead him to an hour of sanctuary. His sweaty palms gripped the handle and opened it only a crack. SLAM! A strong palm slapped the door closed and the tall boy loomed over Edd. His loud gulp made the other boys laugh.

"Aww boys, he's scared!" One of the boys exclaimed.

"Maybe we should show him some mercy?" Another one sarcastically suggested.

Through the boys, another figure approached. An opening from within the posse was created and out came Kevin.

"And what fun would that be?" His arms crossed and his mouth grinning. His fist lifted as he was about to swing, but fortunately the teacher could hear the ruckus outside his door.

"And exactly what is it you think you're doing?!" Mr. Jenkins swung the door open, pushing Edd with it. One of the boys successfully ran off down the stairs, but the other five, including Kevin, were caught. Wiping his knees off, Edd got up and walked into the class. It was only 7:30am and the pits of his shirt were already soaked, causing laughter from the class.

"Silence in my classroom!" Mr. Jenkins shouted. A pen in his hand soaking ink into the paper on his desk. _Kevin_ , _Foster_ , _Parker, Jones, Randy..._ That's all that was in Edd's view. Detention slips.

"Now, you know the alternative punishments. Either school clean up duty, or helping the tutors after school. Now if your grade is lower than a 50% in here, then you would have to ATTEND a tutoring session, since I know none of you would get tutored without force." The boys grunted and sighed, one of them even tried arguing and talking back, claiming he didn't have to do anything that 'dumbass' teacher said. HE was sent straight to the principal's office for suspension.

"And luckily, we've got one tutor here who would be ecstatic to help any of you in a class!" He smiled as he pointed to Double-D. Shaking in his shoes, he waved to the boys and attempted to smile but it looked more like he was gritting.

"Now, considering most of you are barely passing this class, it's still passing so I suggest you either get tutored for another class, or seek to my other alternative punishments or else face after school detention for a week." He tapped his pen on the detention slips he had just signed the boys' names on. "As for you Kevin," Kevin furrowed his brows and began tapping his foot, " _you_ are the one who is failing this class. Fortunately, the boy who you attempted to beat up has 102% in this class therefore I assign him to be your tutor." Edd's eyes widened and he stopped breathing for a few seconds.

"That's not fair! I'm only failing because I was sick for all of last week! I'll make up the work and have it into you by Friday as long as you don't make me work with Double-Dweeb!" Kevin pleaded.

"Uh, if I may Mr. Jenkins, I do have other students I tutor who _want_ my help just as much as they need it so-"

"Enough! Either you tutor Kevin, or you will be serving detention as well. I think you will really be able to teach Kevin something and make him more passionate about school with all that enthusiasm you've got already. I was going to cut you some slack and only have the tutoring for two days, but considering you want to continue bullying Eddward, it is a week long tutoring. The school library is always open for tutoring sessions, but I have a feeling Kevin's complaining will become a distraction to those who truly want to learn so I suggest you find somewhere else to tutor." Mr. Jenkins finished and ordered all of them to sit down in their seats.

It seemed like the longest biology class Edd ever had to sit in.

"Eddward, Kevin. Up front." Mr. Jenkins called the two boys up there as the bell rang. "Now, have you two settled for a time and place?" The boys looked at each other and quickly looked away.

"Might I suggest right after school, my house?" Double-D spoke with cracks in his voice.

"Right after school? Nope, doesn't work for me. I've gotta take my after school nap." Kevin rolled his eyes and headed for the door.

"Not so fast Kevin, get back over here!" Mr. Jenkins shouted. "Your education is much more important than a nap that keeps you away from your homework." Kevin chuckled. "After school at Eddward's house seems perfectly fine. I will check back in on you both tomorrow morning." The boys left the room and immediately started arguing in the hallway.

"Now listen here dork," Edd began to look down at his feet and the anxious sweats came back, "I don't wanna get tutored just as much as you don't want to tutor me. So how about we just call this whole thing off and just tell him you tutored me?" He wished he could get off that easily.

"I'm sorry Kevin but I gave an oath to the tutors that if I'm assigned someone in need, I must help them! Also, when Mr. Jenkins assigns a tutor to someone he thinks needs one, he gives them quizzes after each session." Edd was familiar with Mr. Jenkins style considering he was head of the tutor program at Peach Creek.

"Crap! Okay well let's get this over with quick, you get an hour with me and that's it! And you better be providing food!" Kevin stomped off before Edd could make a sound.

Lunchtime rolled around and it was as rowdy as ever. Sloppy meat and packaged mashed potatoes were scooped up into a ball and served to the students who somehow stomached all of it. Blue trays slid across the metal table and one by one picked off by starving students. Double-D made his way out of the line with his tray and found an empty table which was solely for rejects. Although the cafeteria wasn't quiet, Edd's mind was. For once, he wasn't worried about the bullies and he didn't have annoying friends scheming around him. He had room to breathe and relax.

"Double-D! Wait 'til you here what Ed came up with!" Eddy spotted the loner from across the cafeteria and ran toward him with his lunch tray. In that moment, Edd regretted not savoring his sweet silence.

"Eddy please, I am not in the mood for your meddling. I have real things on my mind and I am in need of some peace and quiet." Double-D shoveled the last bit of meat chunks into his mouth and got up with his tray.

"Double-D wait up!" Eddy shouted as he ran up to the trash can where Edd was disposing his plate. "You've been kinda distant lately and we're starting to miss ya! Whaddarya doin' after school?"

"I have tutoring to attend to, now please Eddy, stop following me." Edd pulled his hat down to his eyebrows and stomped off.

Hopping back onto his bike, Edd strapped on his helmet and road off. The blistering sun had gotten hotter since the morning and his anxious sweats had turned into heat sweats. A revved up motorcycle road right past Edd into a mud puddle.

"Blech!" Edd wipped off the mud from his pants and kept pedaling. The wind began to dry the mud from his clothes making it hard to move his arms.

"Oh no, Double-D!" A girl's voice exuded sympathy as she came closer and closer to Edd. "What happened? Was it Kev again?" Sparkling blue eyes and short blonde hair were all that was in Edd's sights. Nazz. The most beautiful girl on the block, and within a 10 mile radius of the cul-de-sac. She may be the most beautiful, but Edd wasn't the least bit interested.

"Hi Nazz. This _was_ the work of Kevin, but I am sure it was an accident!" Edd didn't want to start any trouble and knew Nazz would give Kevin the beating of his life if she knew he was still bullying him.

"Are you sure? Because I can totally talk to him for you! We're okay now after that whole mishap so if he needs a talking to, I'm your woman!" Her big cheesy grin was infectious.

"Ha, well thanks Nazz," Edd scratched his head, "but I'm not sure what mishap it is you're talking about."

"Oh really? It was the whole I-broke-up-with-him-because-I'm-kind-of-into-a-girl-but-then-again-I'm-just-super-not-into-him-anymore thing!" Nazz said in one breath.

"What?! I haven't heard anything of the sort Nazz! I am so sorry that you and Kevin had a falling out! But, a girl? I had no idea-"

"It's okay Double-D, no one knew and no one could've known. Even _I_ didn't see it coming, especially considering who it is..." Nazz smiles as her eyes wandered on the cement, "well anyways I should be going, catch ya later!" She practically sprinted away from the conversation. Edd stood there a minute wondering who it could be, but continued doing what he needed to do.

The key fit into the keyhole as he turned it and opened the large wooden door to his house. He hung his bag onto the hooks by the door and set his helmet on the table next to the front window.

"How unsanitary! Now I've got to hurry and wash up before-" and just as he was about to finish his sentence, the door bell rang. "Oh no! COMING!"

"C'mon Double-Dweeb, I haven't got all day!" Kevin impatiently pounded at the door.

"I'm sorry Kevin, but I need to wash up due to the incident on your motorcycle." Edd opened the door only slightly so Kevin couldn't see the damage he had done to his clothes.

"That doesn't seem to be my problem. Just lemme in already, it's freakin' hot out here!" Kevin pushed his way in the door. "Whooooa dude," Kevin started laughing, "nice look!" Edd looked down at his clothes in disgust. He walked to his hanging bag and grabbed his biology book and notes.

"Here, this is the book. I tabbed the page you need to be on in order to learn the lesson you missed. If you don't understand something, I also tabbed the page in my notes that gives a more thorough explanation. Now I am going to go shower. There is a pizza in the fridge, help yourself." Kevin could tell Edd was extremely frustrated and for a second, actually pitied what he'd done to him.

The water from the shower was warming up as Edd began to strip carefully enough to not get mud all over him. He stepped in the warm shower and the water drowned out every sound. His mind and house became silent. Not a care in the world. Edd had the house all to himself and could cook and clean whatever it is he wanted. As he drifted off into his own world, a small sound began cutting through the silence. Each slice became louder and louder and louder. Rock music. Edd peaked his head out through the shower curtain.

"Kevin! Could you please turn that down!?" Edd retracted his head back into the shower. The music seemed to get louder rather than fulfilling his request. A big sigh was let out and he began to turn the water off. The music continued to get louder and louder. It's as if Kevin wanted to go deaf. Soon, it seemed the music was being played right outside the bathroom door.

"Uh, Double-D..." Kevin knocked on the door.

"Oh my! Kevin, I am a bit busy in here!" Edd exclaimed as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I think I'm finally learning something, it's just that this thing is really confusing as it's super killing my vibe." Kevin began turning his music down.

"What? I didn't hear you." Edd began dressing himself and wrapped a towel around his wet hair since he left his hat in his room.

"Just come out here, I need help." Kevin's footsteps became quieter as he walked away from the door.

Edd's kitchen was large. Two islands, a full counter, an eating area, and still enough room for walking space. The counter-tops were made of white granite and had a clean white fridge to match. The table matched the chocolate brown cabinets, and the chairs had nice pillow cushioning.

"Okay, so I was finally understanding meiosis, but now they're talking about _mitosis_ and it's just really confusing. Like what's the difference between the process, how do I remember the difference when they sound exactly the same?!" Kevin's face grew red, at first from frustration, but then from embarrassment as Edd sat, mouth wide-open in surprise.

"Wow Kevin, I didn't realize you cared this much about-"

"Save it dweeb, there's a lot of thing you don't know about me and that you don't need to know about me. Now c'mon! Explain it to me Mr. Tutor." Kevin's nose was back in the textbook eagerly waiting an explanation from the smartest kid in the biology class.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day seemed to be going smoothly. Anxiety had cleared from Edd's mind considering the tutoring session went very well yesterday. Bending down to unlock his bike, a group of shadows appeared behind Double-D.

"Hey dork! Not trying to turn our Kevin here into one of you, right?" And here comes the pouncing.

"I am not sure what you mean, but I do have to be getting home to our tutoring session." He went to fasten his helmet over his hat, but it was knocked out of his hands.

"You're takin' up too much time with Kevin. He's got football practice too ya know and he told us all about his schedule this week. We're doin' after school clean up, but we still got time for practice. So how come you're keepin' him past 6?!"

"Past 6? Oh no boys, you have got it all wrong see, our sessions are only an h-" A foot to his chest knocked the wind out of him, pushing him down onto the gravel. Rocks became stuck into his hands and arms.

"Sorry, got bored." One of the slimmer boys expressed. And once that hit connected to Edd's body, more just kept coming.

It was hard riding home with only one eye open, but Edd was more worried about being late for his tutoring session. Would his tardiness discourage Kevin and teach him it's alright to be late? His pedaling became so fast that he lost control of rhythm and slowed down. Fortunately he was already outside of his house. The key met the keyhole, but the door slowly opened. Kevin was sat at the table with his own book and Edd's notes he took during biology that morning.

"Duuuude, you just keep comin' home lookin' all kinds of fucked up!" Kevin exclaimed. Edd expected to hear a chuckle, but saw genuine concern on his face that was wiped off when he noticed it.

"Kevin, language please, you're in my house and we don't condone that kind of language." He walked to the fridge and opened the freezer. Grabbing a napkin, he wrapped a handful of ice in it and applied it to his new shiner. "Thank you for showing up on time though."

"I've gotta do what I've gotta do, but the time that I was here counts in our hour." Kevin complained.

"Speaking of our hour, your friends are under the impression that I am keeping you past 6pm, which I certainly am not. They say you missed practice last night and will continue to do so for the remainder of our sessions. Care to explain why that was the reason for my black eye?" Edd raised an eyebrow at Kevin.

"Well looks like it ain't just a shiner Edd," Kevin walked up and grabbed a paper towel, "got quite the bloody nose too." Kevin handed him a paper towel.

"B-blood?! I am quite hemophobic I am bound to..." Edd began tipping back in his chair.

"Uhh, Double-D?" Kevin saw as he rocked back that he was bound to his the floor. "Dude!" Kevin caught the unconscious, feeble boy from the falling chair and applied the paper towel to his nose before blood got everywhere.

Regaining consciousness, Edd felt a plush couch holding up his body. Over him was an upside-down boy with red hair and a green t-shirt. "Huh?" Falling in and out of consciousness, the blurry figure became clearer as he pinched Edd's nose harder. "OUCH!" He grabbed his nose and felt a wet paper towel.

"Dude, relax. Your nose was bleeding and I wasn't trying to get my textbook dirty." Kevin went to grab Edd's hand to apply to the paper towel. Edd's hand was very cold compared to Kevin's and the warmth sent a spark through Edd's body. His eyes opened immediately as he snatched his hand from Kevin's and held the towel himself.

"I'm sorry my injuries are disrupting our tutoring session, what time is it?"

"Double-D, don't worry about our session you're seriously injured." Kevin got up and went to grab his phone to check the time. As he turned his screen on, a pounding at the door alarmed the two boys. "Expecting company?"

"I shouldn't be." Edd got up, holding his head back and the paper towel in his hand. He opened the door and there stood five boys, most standing six feet tall, the lightest weighted 195 pounds, and they were all in their football gear.

"You said you weren't keeping him past six Double-Dweeb!" The group rampaged into the house and walked all over Double-D's weakened body.

"Guys, it wasn't his fault. He passed out for like two hours, and you guys kept him at the school when you were pounding on him!" Kevin surprisingly defended Edd without a second thought.

"You seriously standing up for this DORK Kev? One day with him and he's already like your bestie?!" The boy who ran from Mr. Jenkins exclaimed.

"I'm just sayin' it wasn't his fault. It was yours for poundin' on him!"

"SERIOUSLY KEV?! You're gonna be blamin' us now? If you don't show up to practice tonight, don't think about showin' up again, 'cuz Coach is gonna be on your ass after we tell him you're just fuckin' around with some dork." The biggest member of them all threatened to get Kevin kicked off of the team, and he still stood his ground next to Edd. One by one, each member kicked Edd, who was curled up on the ground, and left.

"Double-D, I'm sorry about our tutoring, but I've gotta go to that practice. I can't get kicked off. I'll explain to Coach that I've got tutoring and stay longer with you tomorrow as long as you explain to Jenkins that you had injuries that needed tending to. I'll see you later." Kevin ran out the door, leaving Edd on the floor.

The red, soaked paper towel was headed for the trash. As Edd stepped on the pedal that lifts the lid, he saw multiple other paper towels soaked with blood and water in the trash. Did Kevin clean up the mess on the floor?

All through the night that's all Edd could think about, Kevin. Why did he tend to his nosebleed? Why did he care enough to clean up the floor? Why did he barge into his house when he wasn't there? So many questions and no answers to any of them. The only question with an answer was, did he like it when Kevin touched his hand? Yes.

Days had passed and each session with Kevin became more and more fulfilling to Edd. The hours spent without Kevin seemed so unnatural to Edd. He constantly wondered if Kevin was thinking about the sparks they had the other day as well, but why would he? The last tutoring day had approached and Edd had wished it wouldn't. The bullies had stuck with name-calling instead of physical torture the past few days and that was something Edd could handle. He had noticed that Kevin had stopped showing up to their torture sessions and wondered what was going on with him.

Back at Edd's house, Kevin was set up with his book and notes that he'd copied from Edd's journal.

"You know, you really should've been paying attention to today's lesson instead of copying old notes from me." Edd began pouring the pitcher of ice water into their glasses.

"How else am I supposed to get caught up if I don't have full access to notes?" Kevin grinned.

"Um, Kevin," Edd hesitated to ask, just in case it was something personal or something that could get him beat up, "why is it that you haven't been involved in my-I mean the daily bullying routines your friends do?" Kevin sat there with a blank expression on his face before bursting out into laughter.

"Oh man Edd, you caught me. I'm friends with you, therefore I shouldn't pounce on you. Man I thought you were smart." Kevin laughed.

"Oh," Edd blushed and quickly tried to hide it, "we're...friends?" Kevin nodded and Edd smiled. "Even if we're friends, that doesn't mean you don't have others to 'pounce' on. N-not that I'm encouraging bullying!" Edd stumbled on his words.

"Edd," Kevin took a sip of his water, "I am friends with you because you're nice and smart and have bigger goals in life than to beat kids up. My other friends have the goal of professional football, but also beating kids up and those two just don't go well together." For once, Kevin was making sense. "I need to get my head on straight, and you've taught me that although learning may be boring, it's fun when there's someone else who enjoys it." Kevin smiled for a second too long and it forced Edd to get up and wrap his arms around him.

"Oh Kevin! I am so glad to have inspired you to focus on your future!" Edd was ecstatic and overall shocked that Mr. Jenkins was right.

"I know, I can't believe Jenkins was exactly right about us." Kevin shook Edd off to continue conversation. "Uh Edd, this might sound a little...dorky, but I really don't want these sessions to end, so uhhh...you wanna keep these going, ya know, 'til I get tired of 'em?" Kevin scratched his head as he blushed. Heat rushed through Edd's body as he watched red flourish through Kevin's cheeks. He was absolutely adorable. His hair and his face almost matched in color. His sparkling green eyes were breathtaking and his hands were the perfect size for Edd's. But what is he doing?! Is he falling for Kevin?! No. No. Edd likes girls. Even if Edd liked boys, Kevin and his posse would be the last guys he'd ever go after. But he did say they're friends. And he is so stunning. His eyes began taking Kevin's shirt off and his body was fairly white with a small undertone of tan. It was a natural tan that was beginning to fade away. He doesn't have abs, but he doesn't have a belly either. His perfectly slim body was just begging to be touched by Edd's hands. NO! Those thoughts are too...perverted for Edd. Kevin had to go, he couldn't stay, he couldn't see him anymore things were becoming too intense.

"Uhh Kevin-" Double-D started but the ringtone from Kevin's phone interrupted.

"Yo what's up?...Um I'm kind of busy, is it an emergency...alright I'll be right over." Kevin hung up and put his hand on Edd's shoulder. "Sorry to be cutting our conversation short, but Nazz says she's having a real date emergency so I should go check up on that, but I'll see you tomorrow right?" He winked and instant regret colored his face red. He walked out the door and Edd ran to the shower.

"I have to wash these thoughts away, it's...it's...disgusting!" His mind was becoming clear as the water hit his hair. He can't have a thing for Kevin. Maybe he likes the idea of Kevin. He is a lot nicer to him and he's proven to be quite smart. Maybe he's just taking these qualities and wishing for them in his perfect girl! But, he imagined Kevin shirtless and it was hot. So hot, not even this freezing shower water could cool him. He'd just sizzle. Kevin's shirtless body in the shower with Edd. His naked body. His beautiful, wet, red hair. His brown eyelashes batting away the water from his stunning green eyes. His hands warming up Edd's cold body. His hands...NO! Edd wasn't even safe in the shower. The only person he felt would understand was with Kevin. Maybe he'd left already.

The phone rang for a while until the bubbly voice on the other line picked up.

"Hey Double-D! What's up?" Nazz didn't seem like she was in the middle of an emergency so maybe Kevin was gone.

"Uhh hi Nazz. I am having um, a bit of a crisis and I would really appreciate, if you weren't busy, if you came to my house so I could maybe talk with you." Edd was having a very hard time getting the words out as it felt there was something stuck in his throat.

"Oh Double-D, you sound super down. I'll come over ASAP!" And with that, the other line had hung up and there was a knocking at the door almost immediately.

"Nazz! You came over very quickly, please come in." Edd welcomed in Nazz with a door wide open.

"Okay Edd, what's the drama? And why do you want to talk to me about it and not your besties?" Talking to Ed and Eddy didn't even cross his mind, but it wouldn't have gone down well. Only discouragement and discrimination would have come from it.

"It is umm, it's a boy. I knew you would understand considering you like um..." Edd's eyes wandered around the room since his body couldn't, he was practically glued to the couch.

"A boy? Considering I like what-OH! Aw Edd! Do you like a boy?" Nazz grabbed Edd's hands and had the most affectionate look on her face.

"AHH! NO!" Edd shouted. "I mean uh possibly. I may have feelings for a boy. I am not sure and if I do how would I tell him knowing he's heterosexual?"

"Aww Edd. It happens when you're like us, we'll always bump into those cute girls and boys who we have feelings for, but could never like us more than friends. But who is it, maybe they're not so straight! Is it James because I hear he was totally dating Scott last month but broke it off because Scott was still into his ex. Or is it Greyson? Because he's totally on the prowl for some new arm candy and you're definitely IT!" Nazz went on and on about the boys she knew were gay, but never did Kevin's name come up and all hope was lost.

"Um actually Nazz, I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell you. Actually, I think our talk was good, I think I lost feelings for him all together. Now if you don't mind keeping this a secret. I'm sorry for wasting your time Nazz." Edd got up to open the door, but Nazz sat him back down on the couch.

"No Edd, there's seriously something on your mind that you need to talk about and I'm here right now to listen to what it is. Now, tell me whatever it is bringing you down, I'll go get us some water." As Nazz walked over to the water pitcher in the kitchen, she noticed a journal and two books on the table. "Hey Double-D, what's up with the two books? Having some weird double date?" Nazz chuckled as she picked up the journal on the table. "Hey, this is Kevin's! What's he doing over..." Nazz stopped talking and looked over at me. The journal hit the table as she ran toward me with the biggest grin. "OH MY GOSH DOUBLE-D!"

"Nazz please, I can't breathe." He said through her shoulder as she suffocated him with her hug.

"I'm sorry Double-D, but Kevin! Oh my gosh am I so happy about this! I totally forgot you were tutoring him, I should've guessed it!" Nazz had a permanent smile on her face and couldn't get over the fact that I had a crush on Kevin.

"Now you see my dilemma. Kevin dated you for such a long time, he clearly only likes girls and I can't risk getting humiliated by him, or anyone else for that matter, for liking him. So what do I do?" Edd's hands began to moisten and beads of sweat were forming on his forehead.

"Well I could talk to him for you! Or if you're just afraid of confrontation, you could write him a note or something." Nazz shrugged her shoulders. Both seemed like good ideas, but what would I say? What would she say?

"Alright Nazz. I think it would be better if he heard it from me, so I'll write him a note and slip it in his locker or something." Edd got up to get a glass of water because the thought of all of this was making him feel sick.

"Okay Edd, don't sweat it you've got this. What's the worst that can happen, he rejects you? If he starts beating you up again that's his loss, he'd lose a really good friend and be an eternal jackass!" Nazz joined Edd in the kitchen for water and put her hands around his waist in a comfort hug.

"Thanks Nazz," Edd sipped from his cup, "I've been curious, and I am sorry for being nosy, but what was the date emergency you had earlier?" Nazz spit the water from her mouth and started laughing hysterically.

"OH! I can't believe Kev told you! I have a date tomorrow and I realized my favorite dress had a huge stain on it. I got it from Kev's bike when we went on a date MONTHS ago, but I guess I never noticed it. Oil stains his clothes a lot so he knows good ways to get it out. He's just a good cleaner all around!" That statement reminded Edd of when he saw the sparkling floor where a pool of blood once laid.

"A date? And Kevin is alright with that?"

"Of course! Like I said, we figured everything out and he totally accepting of me and Marie." Nazz held her hands over her mouth and her eyes were glued wide open.

"Marie?! As in Marie Kanker?!" Edd was in utter shock. Marie Kanker is the crazy blue haired girl who is completely obsessed with Edd, or at least was.

"Ha, yes silly. I knew you'd freak when I told you. Ya know, when you give her the attention she wants and deserves, she's really cool! I saw her over at your place months and months ago and you, Ed, and Eddy were yelling at her and her friends with was totally uncool. So I went over and comforted her. From there we realized she just had attention issues, not boy issues. So now, if you'll excuse me I should probably head out and check on my dress. See ya Edd!" And leaving on that note was very heavy, but if Edd had said anything else, it would probably ruin the relationship he and Nazz had began to form.


	3. Chapter 3

A note. 'Do you like me? Circle yes or no.' What was the note supposed to say? Edd couldn't pour out all his feelings on a piece of paper, it could scare Kevin away. Maybe more of a preview rather than the whole story then. Edd began writing and writing until the whole front page was full.

"This is more than enough." Edd folded the paper into an envelope and put it in his bag. He knew the next morning he would have to find a way to get it into Kevin's locker without being seen.

His morning routine was completed, unlock his bike, put on his helmet, lock his bike, take off his helmet. He walked up the stairs and into the halls of his school scoping around for his usual bullies. Walking toward Kevin's locker, two familiar faces approached him head-on.

"Double-D!" Ed gave Edd a big hug that lifted him from the ground. "We've missed you Double-D!" It almost sounded like Ed was crying.

"Where've you been? Haven't seen you since you walked away from us at lunch! What's with you lately?" Eddy pulled Ed off Edd and proceeded with his questioning.

"Eddy, I really don't have time right now, but I promise, I'll catch up with you two after school." And Eddy took that deal and began to walk off. Edd pulled the note out of his pocket and went to slide it into Kevin's locker. The note had almost reached the grates on his locker when five strong boys came up behind Edd and snatched the note from his hand.

"Oh look at this boys, a note for our little Kevvy."

"'This may sound strange, as it sounds strange to me too, but I have had a great time with you this past week Kevin' Awww, is Double-Dork here in loooooove?" The boys laughed as they passed my note around and read it aloud.

"Give it back, it isn't for you to read!" Edd jumped up as the note was out of reach, but they continued to read it to the whole hallway.

"'You took care of me when I was injured and stood up for me when your friends and football career were at stake. I'm not sure what that meant, but it triggered something in me. I believe I have fallen for you Kevin. I appreciate your intelligence, humor, and pride. Although your looks alone are enough to swoon anyone, they are only an added bonus. I had to tell you as Nazz convinced me, but if the feelings are not reciprocal, I understand. I am sorry if this has brought you to no longer be friends with me.'" The boys began laughing hysterically as they ripped the note.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a little gay here boys." Soon Edd was surrounded by the large football players.

"HYAH!" A mystery man jumped and kicked the smallest man down onto his knees.

"Eddy?" Edd stood in awe as his two friends began defending him.

"So THIS is why you haven't been hangin' with me and Ed, huh!?" Eddy began throwing punches where he wasn't looking. "Too busy kissin' up to pretty boy?!" He was taking his anger out on the much larger boys, who in return gave him a piece of their mind. Eddy and Ed were soon thrown out of the circle with black eyes, leaving Edd the only one to punish.

"You're gonna get hurt triple the amount now, thanks to your dumbass friends." One of the boys promised.

"Yeah uhh, I don't think so." Just as he turned around to see the familiar voice, he had a fist connect with his face.

"K-kevin?" Edd watched as he gracefully took out almost all of those boys. As he went to take out the largest one, he slowed him down but ultimately lost to him. He was rewarded a black eye and a broken arm, but the four other boys were leaving with much worse.

"Edd, get up already." Kevin looked very angry as he rubbed his newly broken arm. "What were you thinking writing a note like that?!" Edd didn't know what to say so he ran off to cry where no one would find him.

It was the first time he'd left school early voluntarily, but he couldn't let anyone see him cry after letting everyone else fight his fights for him. He climbed over the wall into Ed's house and hid in his backyard until school was over.

Meanwhile, school continued and Kevin needed to find the one person he could trust. Her study hall was her first hour, so off to the library he went. But she had already heard and headed straight toward his locker.

"And what the FUCK was that Kevin?! UGH! How self-centered are you, you asshole!" Nazz was furious, even angrier than Kevin was at Edd for writing that note.

"Look Nazz, you don't understand-"

"Oh shut UP Kev! I understand perfectly fine. I told him to write that note! He really likes you and you made his worst nightmare come true! You completely embarrassed and abandoned him in front of the whole school! It was like his diary was read and he was going to get beat up for it and you were mad at HIM for getting bullied! How dare you who do you think you are?!" Nazz went off and off about how selfish Kevin was.

"Okay OKAY! I get the picture, I totally screwed up, but he should've known that's something you say in person! It's so easy for these rats to get their claws on anything embarrassing about him." Kevin explained.

"I get it, but he was too shy to actually say something to you! He thinks you're straight and only hung up on girls! I wasn't going to out you right then and there, but I still didn't know if you even liked him!" Nazz needed Kevin to really make it up to Edd.

"Nazz, I really don't know. I think he's cute in a dorky way, but I never really thought about it."

"It's because you never thought someone as smart as him could ever fall for someone like you." Nazz knew what was going through Kevin's mind and had to convince him that he was wrong, that he needed to go and sweep that precious boy off of his feet before he does something really stupid.

"Whoa Nazz, getting super real there aren't you? You're so right, I never thought someone like him could like me, and I never though I'd actually want him to like me. He really is someone I don't deserve, but someone I really really really want. That makes me the selfish jerk you called me about twenty times in the past five minutes, doesn't it?" Kevin chuckled.

"It's okay, because soon you'll realize what an amazing guy you are and that you really do deserve him, ya know after major groveling."

Kevin ran out of the school and hopped on his bike. A grin was forming on his face as the wind was blowing the small pieces of hair that escaped from his hat back.

"I'm gonna win me a keeper." Kevin grinned as he headed toward the cul-de-sac.

He approached Edd's door and started pounding.

"Double-D! Open up!" He kept pounding and pounding, but no answer. "C'mon Double-D! I wanna talk! I'm not mad at you, please just open up!" Kevin was just about to give up when a weak, scared voice startled him.

"What is it Kevin?" Edd stood behind him, his feet twisting on the floor and his hands in his pocket as he looked down at the cement. "I'm not in much of a talking mood."

"Edd!" Kevin ran toward him and hugged him. Edd was in shock, but knew it wasn't the time to be feeling lovey-dovey. He pushed him off and went to unlock his door. "Edd, please I am so so sorry. I really want to talk to you about how much I appreciated that note." Kevin, now behind Edd, finally caught Edd's attention.

"Alright, considering you don't seem to be letting up, you are invited into my home." Edd opened the door and let Kevin walk in first.

The two sat on the soft, black couch and awkwardness was flying all through the air. Edd attempted to keep space between them, but Kevin continued to slide his hand over to reduce that space.

"Double-D, the letter you wrote opened my eyes to this new world. It's so beautiful and it's the real me. I front as this big mean football player because I don't know how to be anyone else. But then I met you and you get beat up everyday for who you are, but you're still yourself. If anything, you're yourself in spite of getting bullied. You're confident in your shoes and take pride in your brains and it was so inspiring to get tutored by you because you woke me up to who I really am." His hand climbed atop Edd's shoulder, sending chills through Edd's body. The back of Edd's head was the only view Kevin was getting because Edd wasn't ready for eye contact. "When Nazz dumped me, I was so sad. I thought it was because I really loved her, but she made me realize it was because I never really did. I was holding onto something that tied the ribbon on the persona I had created, the perfect, hot girlfriend. But that's not what I want. I want someone who likes me for who I am, not who I feel I have to be. I want someone who makes me laugh and appreciated my efforts. Someone who doesn't make me feel stupid for not wanting to be stupid! Someone to hold when they're cold, and someone to hold me when I'm down. When I stood up for you, I was standing up for myself too. It was my goodbye to the fake life I'd created, and hello to my new one with you. I was too busy being worried for your safety to really appreciate what you'd written for me, but I remember every last word you wrote and I've been savoring it every second since you ran." Kevin spilled all of his feelings out to Edd and he still wouldn't turn his head. His eyes fixated on the white wall and despite Kevin spilling his feelings, he'd still felt empty. What was he missing? Why is it that this boy who he has a major crush on still isn't filling his new emptiness?

"Thank you Kevin, I appreciate your apology. I think it would be good for you to go." Edd got up to open the door for Kevin. Kevin sat there on the couch watching Edd get up and act as though his feelings meant nothing, like the intimate moment they just shared was nonexistent. The door was open, waiting for Kevin's presence. He got up to leave, but the sight of a gloomy Edd was too hard to abandon. A large hand met the wooden door. Leaning with all of his weight, the door shut, leaving a tall Kevin looming over a frail Edd. Before Edd could make a sound, Kevin's lips lightly brushed over Edd's. The spark was so real and intense that they both jumped back a bit as their lips touched. But Kevin couldn't go any longer without Edd's lips on his. He grabbed his chin and focused on Edd's lower lip. His thumb brushed his chin as the plumpness of his lower lip filled his mouth. Kevin's hand moved to the back of Edd's head where his mouth had nowhere to go except for onto Kevin's. Their heartbeats were so loud it was deafening and the heat between them formed sweat on their hands and foreheads. Edd high on euphoria and stood there with no structure to his body. He was pushed up against the door, supported by Kevin's hand on the back of his head, and he wouldn't have it any other way. The tension built up within Edd was finally released. The feeling of emptiness had finally been filled and any bit of sorrow in him had disintegrated.


	4. Chapter 4

Edd pulled away and stared Kevin in the eyes. This changes everything. Every word that came out of Kevin's mouth as he confessed his feelings for Edd continued to replay through both of their minds. Never could either of them guessed that they'd be standing in Edd's house, sharing a passionate kiss.

"W-wait, Kevin." Edd finally spoke up as he kept Kevin away from his lips. "How are we ever going to have a normal relationship?"

"Double-D," he grabbed his hand in comfort, "you don't have to worry about that. I don't care what anyone thinks and neither should you." He leaned in for another kiss, but Edd pushed him away.

"Are you sure that's all it will take Kevin? You are a popular football player who used to have a beautiful girlfriend and bully others for lunch money-"

"Hey, I never did it for lunch money, just fun," he chuckled.

"Seriously Kevin, you used to bully me. What are our friends going to think about us? Will they even like us anymore? What if I get bullied more?" Edd became frantic.

"Calm down," Kevin rubbed Edd's shoulders, "you didn't make me gay, it's just who I am and if my friends don't want to accept that, then screw them. I'll watch after you Edd, don't worry about it. No one'll lay a hand on you." Kevin leaned in again and Edd accepted it. Warmth flushed through both of their lips and small smiles formed.

The next morning, Edd awoke to the sound of a roaring engine. His hair needed taming and his teeth needed cleaning. Quickly he brushed his hair and teeth, secured his hat, and looked out the door to find the familiar sound. Perched atop his motorcycle sat Kevin, patiently waiting for Edd. His stomach growled as he slung his messenger bag over his shoulder.

"What are you doing here Kevin?" Edd was ecstatic to see the lips he was magnetized to.

"What's it look like I'm doin' here dork?" Kevin playfully called Edd a name he used to insult him with. "I'm here to pick you up." He patted at the seat, beckoning Edd to sit.

"I'm not sure about this, I'm much more comfortable riding my bike."

"What, you don't trust me?" Kevin looked genuinely offended as Edd refused to hop on his motorcycle.

"Of course I do!" Edd exclaimed.

"Then hop on!" He handed him a helmet and waited for him to secure himself to the seat. "Now, put your arms around my waist." His slim arms tied themselves around Kevin's waist. As Kevin rode off toward the school, Edd's grip around his ribs tightened.

As Kevin parked his motorcycle, all eyes were on him. Usually he had countless girls staring, but this time it was his fellow team members.

"Isn't that cute boys?" The quarterback approached Edd as he hopped off the bike. "Got ourselves a new couple around school?" Kevin knew if he didn't step in, Edd would walk into class with a black eye.

"C'mon Edd." Kevin swung his arm around Edd's shoulder and walked toward the entrance gate.

"Nuh uh," another player said, "you're not gettin' away that easily Kev."

"Kevin, maybe I should-" Edd thought it would be best if he walked into school alone, but Kevin reassured him.

"Nah it's okay, I've got this." Kevin said as he walked toward the group of boys, leaving Edd alone in the middle of the parking lot. "Well then, get whatever it is off your chest 'cuz I'm only gonna put up with this shit one."

"Now now Kevin, you don't wanna threaten us do you?" The quarterback used his height as a threat, but he and Kevin are both around six feet, so it wasn't a good method of intimidation. "You know we can make your little geek's life here a living hell." Him and his crew all chuckled.

"You're not gonna lay one meaty claw on him. If you knew one thing about me you'd know I could take all of you in my sleep. " Kevin growled. "If that's all, we're leaving." His arm slung over Edd's shoulders again and they walked to the gate.

Through the halls, everyone stared at the new couple. Edd felt a bit nervous with all the eyes on him, but Kevin's comfort eased his anxiety. Kevin waited at Edd's locker while he removed books from his bag. As they moved to Kevin's locker, a tall guy caught Edd's eyes.

"Double-D!" Ed ran up to him and wrapped his arms around him. "We've missed you!"

"Ed please." As Edd attempted to unwrap himself from Ed's grip, Kevin pulled him off and smirked.

"Hands off the merchandise Ed." He laughed. His possessiveness sent butterflies spinning through Edd's stomach.

"Yo Sockhead," Eddy approached the three boys, "you, me, and Ed are hangin' after school. I'm not takin' no for an answer. You keep ditchin' us and we're not havin' it anymore." He grabbed Ed and they walked off. Edd turned to look at Kevin and he nodded.

"You don't need my permission to hang out with your friends dork." He smiled as he intertwined his fingers into Edd's.

After their first class ended, Mr. Jenkins called the boys to his desk. Oh how long ago it seemed he had just done this to ask if they had set a time for their session.

"So what is this, you boys a couple now?" Mr. Jenkins usually seemed the type to stay out of all the students business and count the days until his retirement (even though he wasn't a day over 40), but there was something about Edd and Kevin that intrigued him.

"Uh, yes sir." Kevin cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Now what'd I tell you, I knew you two would work out your differences." He smiled as he patted Kevin on the shoulder. "Now get outta here." He playfully said.

The lunch table that Kevin had once sat at was no longer a table he desired to eat at. He joined Edd at the reject table and he'd never felt more accepted anywhere like he did at this table. Just as the football team got up to approach his table, Nazz came out of nowhere and distracted them.

"Hey guys! Did ya hear?! Cheer's getting new uniforms! Yeah they're totally tailoring it so it's the same length as our spandex! Crazy huh?!" And with that, the boys became so preoccupied with their own thoughts that they completely forgot what they were going to do.

"God Nazz, how'd you get so awesome?" Kevin said as he kicked out the chair next to him for Nazz. Yeah Kevin admitted to never loving Nazz, but something about the relationship between the two of them made Edd very uncomfortable.

"Years and years of practice." She giggled.

"Um Nazz, how are you and Marie?" Edd asked, hoping to remind Kevin that she is in a committed relationship.

"Oh we're great!" She smiled. "Better than ever! She is the sweetest person to ever walk into my life, besides you of course!" Edd blushed. Nazz was the dream girl every guy ran after, and although Edd was never really intrigued by her, he was nonetheless extremely flattered.

"Well I'm happy for you!" Edd grinned.

"Thanks! I can't even express how happy I am for the two of you! Man, if only you knew how long I'd been rooting for the both of you. I always thought Kevin was pickin' on you 'cuz he liked you Double-D, 'til I saw you coming home with black eyes." She grinned as she shrugged her shoulders.

Their lunch continued to be playful, and the rest of their classes seemed to last for days. It was the first day of being an official couple and those few hours away from each other was killing them.

Once the school day ended, Edd waited for Kevin next to his parked motorcycle. The helmet was already strapped on over his hat and Kevin laughed at how ridiculous he looked.

"That scared Double-D?" He grabbed his helmet and strapped it onto his head.

"Not scared, just prepared." Edd said confidently.

Kevin revved up his motorcycle and headed to the cul-de-sac. He stopped right outside Edd's house and shut off his engine.

"Uh, Edd," Kevin nervously said, "you wanna go for some ice cream later on, say around six?" Nervous was not a good, or usual, color on Kevin.

"I'd like that Kevin, thank you." Edd smiled as he leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. His house was only a few feet away from Kevin's, so he was already home by the time Edd got his door unlocked. He collapsed on the couch and sighed. A perfect, handsome, sweet boyfriend. Everything was better than he could ever imagine.

Six rolled around and the sound of Kevin's engine wasn't outside Edd's house.

"Maybe he's just running a little late." Edd said as he paced through the room. Ice cream was not a fancy date, but it was nice enough that Edd showered and put on a button-up shirt.

Six thirty was smeared on the clock and still no sign. Edd hadn't gotten a phone call or text from Kevin. Where was he? Edd figured since he lived five houses down that he'd just go check on him to see what's taking him so long.

As he walked out the door, his heart stopped. The beautiful motorcycle Kevin worked so hard to perfect was in pieces in the road. Once Edd got closer, the group of football players who approached them in the morning walked toward him with an extra ten boys, punching their fists into their palms. Limping out of his house, a blood-soaked Kevin came out and saw Edd standing there, about to piss his pants.

"I said," Kevin said as he walked through the piercing pain, "don't touch him." And as their heads turned, Kevin's fist connected with the quarterback's jaw. Immediately, he face-planted into the asphalt. Two other boys began jumping on Kevin, because those are all that would dare take him again. Everyone else either had blood running down cuts, or nasty black eyes forming on their faces.

"Hmm, what do you think we'll do about this Nazz?" Marie playfully shouted, making sure the boys heard her.

"I'm not sure, but I know whatever it is we do, they'll feel it tomorrow!" Nazz shouted back.

"A couple of girls? I'd just run off to the salon if I were you, or you'll be the ones regrettin' it." The bloody quarterback said as he attempted to lift himself off the ground. Nazz and Marie looked at each other and laughed hysterically.

"Oh honey," Marie said as he approached the crippled boy, "you don't know the first thing about us." Her foot connected with his back as she stomped him back onto the asphalt. A player began running up behind her, but her elbow connected with his nose leaving him swearing on the ground. "Any more takers?" She smirked. Another player ran toward Nazz. He attempted to sprint toward her and tackle her, but she swiftly moved out of the way, leaving one foot up to trip him. Almost instantaneously a much bigger player ran out her from the side. Gracefully she swung her pointed foot right in between his legs. He fell to his knees and began to whimper.

"So, had enough yet?" Nazz chuckled. The rest of the boys capable of running ran down the street, far away from the girls. "Alright!" Nazz high-fived Marie.

"Are you okay Edd?" Marie helped Edd regain composure while Nazz helped pick Kevin up from the floor. Edd hadn't noticed, but once he swung at the large jock, he too fell to the floor. The feeling in his legs had gone out and there was not a bit of strength left in his body.

"Kevin." Edd muttered as he ran toward his injured boyfriend. He put one arm around his shoulders, as Nazz put the other around hers. "We'll take him to my house."

Nazz and Edd gently set Kevin down on the couch while Marie shut and locked the door. Hastily, Edd rushed to the bathroom and came back out to the living room with a first-aid kit and a wet washcloth. He applied the washcloth to Kevin's forehead and anywhere else there was blood.

"What happened?" Marie said, with one foot on the spotless wall and the other planted on the floor.

"I-I'm not sure. We were supposed to go on a date and..." Edd's eyes fell dark. "I'm not sure how long they were there. They completely destroyed his bike and his face." Tears began to fall as he dabbed the cloth on Kevin's lip.

"Aw Edd," Nazz rubbed her hand on his shoulder, "it'll be alright. He'll be as good as new soon." Nazz attempted a smile, but didn't believe what she said herself. Marie and Nazz looked at each other. Marie's eyes looked at the door and back at Nazz. Although the situation was a bit uncomfortable, Nazz didn't want to leave Kevin and Edd in the states they were in. She shook her head and grabbed the cloth from Edd. "Maybe you should clean his wounds, ya know, while he's unconscious." Nazz tilted her head toward the rubbing alcohol. Edd nodded his head and grabbed a cotton pad. Alcohol dripped onto the pad, and soon into Kevin's open wounds.

"Alright well if we're staying here I might as well make something to eat. I'm gonna raid your fridge, 'kay Edd?" Marie said, not expecting an answer because she was going to do it no matter what Edd said. She made her way to the kitchen and inspected the fridge until she was satisfied with a tray of raw meat.

"Fortunately none of his wounds require stitches." Edd said as he continued rubbing alcohol into his legs. Once he had gotten down to his shin, Kevin began regaining consciousness. The sound of Kevin inhaling through his gritted teeth almost gave Edd whiplash.

"What'cha doin' there Edd?" Kevin attempted to open his eyes, but he didn't feel strong enough. "Whatever it was, it hurt." His weak voice brought more tears to Edd's eyes. Seeing as Edd needed a moment alone with conscious Kevin, Nazz excused herself to the kitchen to help Marie with dinner.

"Kevin!" Edd exclaimed. "Are you alright? I am so sorry-"

"Shhh Double-D. I'll be fine." His emerald eyes finally opened as he situated himself to sit up against the arm of the couch. "Are you okay? I tried to help, but I blacked out."

"I'm fine Kevin, you kept your word." Edd smiled as he moved hair out of Kevin's face.

"What word?" Kevin's eyebrows furrowed above his droopy eyelids.

"That no one would lay a hand on me." He smiled. Kevin grinned and found the strength in his body to pull Edd by the collar of his button-up and kiss him. The taste of alcohol burned Edd's lips, but at least it masked the taste of blood. Kevin let go of his collar and pulled away. He chuckled.

"Nice shirt."


End file.
